


礼物/The Gift

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: April Showers Challenge, First Time, Holidays, M/M, 中文翻译, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Blair送了Jim一份礼物。（中文约5000字。）





	礼物/The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176844) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



Jim清醒过来的时候身旁围满了人，正对着他指指点点，议论纷纷。

“天啊，他在搞毛？？”

“疯子吗？”

“癫痫症犯了吧？” 

“看他的口水，好恶心……”

操，他又陷入神游了。

在人潮汹涌的美食街街头。

“先生，您还好吗？”一个背着书包，顶着一头亚麻色头发的小男孩担心地望着他。

Jim挥挥胳膊赶走男孩，然后用手背擦了一下下巴——靠，满手口水。他满脸赤红地站起身，垂首快速逃离了这耻辱的场景。

操他妈的超强感官，Jim莫名地想把气撒在Sandburg头上。Sandburg一直坚持Jim的超强感官是上天赐予的礼物，当然了，他又不知道在圣诞节拥挤的商场里神游天外，成为众人围观的“口水男”的滋味；他也不会因为给室友买礼物却被走马灯一样光怪陆离的节日灯光迷花眼而陷入虚空无法自拔。

站着说话不腰疼。

:::

Sandburg轻跳着进门时天已经全黑了，公寓里一片安静怡然。Jim躺在沙发上，仍然隐隐作痛的脑袋上敷着一个冰袋。他听到Sandburg开门的声音，随之而来是钻进鼻腔的小红莓的香味，肉桂的辛香，雪花的清冽气味，以及……血的味道？

Jim从沙发上一跃而起，“发生了什么，Sandburg？”

Sandburg还没来得及脱完外套，看上去并没有什么异样，只有头发因为潮湿而略显凌乱。

“什么怎么……噢，这个！没什么啦，Jim。和停车计时器起了点小摩擦，准确地说，是和处理违章停车的交警。路面太滑，我被他撞到停车计时器上了。老兄，那些新装的机器可真锋利。”Sandburg一边说一边挥挥小臂，示意胳膊的一片暗色的淤痕，“不过没什么大事。”

“应该是停车控制官（Parking Control Officer），简称PCO。”Jim心不在焉地纠正，他能闻出血迹已经干涸，但心里仍觉得不舒服，“他们不喜欢被称为‘处理违章停车的交警’。”

“是吗？好吧，那个停车控制官请我喝肉桂拿铁作为道歉。他其实不赖，你知道吗？虽然这些家伙每天给人贴条，每个人都讨厌他们。他还给我讲了不少故事，我猜他们内部面临着某些‘细蓝线’问题……”

（注：细蓝线，代指警察。）

就在Blair絮絮叨叨的时候，Jim卷起他的法兰绒衬衫袖口，快速瞥了眼伤口，“你需要清理包扎一下。”

“别太大惊小怪啦。”

“你上一次打破伤风疫苗是什么时候？”

“啥，破伤风？你不要真的这么婆婆妈妈吧。”

Jim摇摇头不再追问。他躺回沙发上掂掂冷冻袋，还很冰，于是再次仰起头顶着沙发背，把冷冻袋覆在前额上。冷冻亚麻种子袋，是绝妙的发明，还随用随取。它甚至连闻起来都美妙极了，Jim舒适地叹了声。

“你头痛？”

Jim不耐地哼了一声，希望Sandburg不要转入人类学家模式。

“这次的诱因是什么？”

晚了。Jim叹了声，睁开双眼，“我在商场里失神了。”

“商场——老天，Jim，你跑商场去干嘛？现在是疯狂的圣诞购物季！你知不知道——”

“我知道，Sandburg。圣诞颂歌一刻不停，圣诞树前聚满了人，灯光闪得像吃了摇头丸，假蛋酒的味道不能更冲——顺便，我衷心地问一句，为什么人类会认为这种闻起来像塑料的副产品的东西代表喜庆，甚至能食用？”

“所以呢？”Blair噗通一声坐到Jim身旁，“知道你还去？”

“你以为我为什么去？”

“因为你脑子进水了？”

Jim一把抓起冰袋摔出去，“也许是因为偶尔我想假装自己是一个正常人，而不是一个没用的怪物——”

“Jim！你不是——”

“我连保持清醒的意识到美食街买个礼物这种事都做不到！”

他听到Sandburg难过地转身，“天呐，在美食街上？”

“是啊，你能想象那副场景吧。”Jim又觉得面颊发烧，有些后悔地看看正夹在音响和阳台门之间的冰袋。

“你为什么不等我——”

“因为我要买的礼物是给你的，蠢货。”

“噢……”Sandburg的声音里透着浓浓的意外和惊喜。

Jim皱了皱脸。这小孩真是我的克星，但我克制不了。Sandburg该死的……讨人喜欢。

“所以，你买到什么了吗？”

“你是说在我看起来像一头痴呆的狒狒，差点被商场保安扭送警卫室的情况下？”

Blair笑了，“抱歉，不过Jim，你不用送我任何东西啊，你已经给了我这一切，”他伸开双臂，差点勾到Jim的脸，“你让我住在这里，忍受我的各种测试和堵住下水道的头发——”

Jim抱起双臂交叉在胸前，“我只是想表达我的心意。你为我安排的各种测试，无微不至地照顾我。帮我躲避子弹，把我从神游中拉出来，让我死里逃生，还给我准备愚蠢的冰袋。”

Sandburg又笑了，这次看起来有些忐忑，“这样吧，如果你真的想送我礼物，我有个想法，而且你不必去商场。”

Jim不自在地回答，“这是作弊。我可能没多少送礼物的经验，但我绝对知道礼物应该是一份惊喜。”

“那可不一定，”Blair站起身，看向Jim，“实际上，如果你送我这个，可以抵得上为我庆祝光明节加生日的叠加效果。我想要这个很久了。”

Jim怀疑地耸起眉毛，“我的工资就那么点儿，你不会榨干我的账户吧？”

“绝对不会，甚至不需要花费一分钱——除了你卡车的一点点汽油。”

“是吗？你想要什么？”

“秘密——我们先去到那里再说。”

“去到哪里？”

“到了你就知道了。”Blair用故作夸张是耐心解释道，“别问那么多，Jim，只管跟我走，把这当做礼物的一部分。只有一段说走就走的旅途，没有伪劣蛋酒，你会发现物有所值的。”

Jim无法拒绝眼前讨好的笑容和可怜兮兮的小狗眼神，“好吧，好吧。”他站起身，穿上外套，看到Sandburg抓起围巾把脖子围得严严实实，然后把他的围巾递来。Jim耸耸眉毛接到手里。然后Blair戴上帽子和保暖手套，并让Jim也同样装备。

“你的毛线衫够保暖吗？”Blair问。

“卡车里还有一件，还有一些毯子。”

“棒，太好了，”Sandburg兴奋且迫不及待，“快来，这会很酷的！”

心中有一个细小的声音尖叫着提醒他：“酷”在Sandburg的字典里绝对意味着国际恐怖分子、巨石滑落，或者打急救电话的必要性，但Jim什么也没说，跟着Blair上了卡车。

反正不会意味着走马灯似的节日灯光。

:::

Blair坚持掌控方向盘，他说，“这是计划的部分，老兄。”于是Jim只好坐到副驾驶位上，试着不要因为对去哪里、会花多久、去到之后要干什么一无所知而焦躁不安。

他早就意识到自己的控制欲问题。可他能如何呢？他的人生已经有太多东西失去控制，尤其是五感上线之后。增强的五感带来的麻烦比它们产生的价值多得多，他不明白为什么Blair就是理解不了这一点。

“到了！”

Jim举目四望——结果什么也没发现。眼前是一片开阔的，被松树林环绕的空白雪地。粗看起来，大概有道格拉斯杉树、苏格兰松树、弗雷泽冷杉和一些蓝云杉。

“这是什么地方？”

“这里以前是一个圣诞树农场。农场倒闭之后，这块地被国家公园管理处回收。我刚才在想——既然这是给我的圣诞礼物，或者光明节加生日礼物，那应该有些树，因为你从没在公寓里摆圣诞树。”

“是吗。”Jim透过卡车窗户往外望去。这地方很美，安静，空气清新。

没有走马灯。

“好了，开始吧。”

“你知道我想干什么？”

“我不知道，但你总是想干点什么的，Sandburg。”

Blair抿唇笑笑，拉下帽子。Jim推开车门，靴子踏在新雪上，发出咯吱咯吱的脆响。他轻轻嗅了嗅凛冽的空气。

“马上又要下雪了。”

“我知道。”Blair在他身旁站定，戴着手套的双手互相搓着，脸上迫不及待的神色消散了些，取而代之的是紧张和忐忑。

“所以我们要干什么，Chief？”Jim放软了声音，“你想要我送你什么？”

“我想……”Blair呼出一口薄雾，似乎抖了一下，“是这样的，Jim。一直以来，我们致力于让你的感官处于控制之中，在发生危急情况的时候控制它们，就好像它们是某种你不得不拼尽全力克服的东西。我猜你从来不觉得拥有它们是一件好事，尽管我这样觉得；而且你从来不享受它们，只是用它们寻找罪犯和炸弹，但是……”Blair似乎一时语塞。

但是他说得对，他们一直都是这样看待和处理他的感官问题。

“我想说……”Blair缓缓继续，“你从来没真正谈论五感增强是一种什么感觉，除了以一种消极的方式，比如‘我做不到’、‘这要把我逼疯了’之类。所以，现在我想……我想你告诉我五感增强是种什么感觉——在天气宜人、没有罪犯和炸弹，你全心放开它们的时候。一直以来，我都想知道你的感觉，我想感受你的感受，以一种积极的方式，就是这样。

Jim说不出话，“我——我不知道我能不能——”

Blair固执而期待地看着他。

“真的，Chief，我不确定……你知道表达不是我的强项。”他有种预感他没办法给Blair他想要的礼物了。这感觉糟透了。

“试一下好吗，Jim？试着告诉我——放松，运用你的感官，去感受一些好的东西；然后张口说出来，让我理解那种感觉。”

基督耶稣啊，这孩子的要求并不多，不是吗？毫无疑问他会搞砸，但他必须做。

“从哪里开始？”他无力地问。

“先从视觉开始。”Blair立刻回答，声音中透着鼓励。

Jim将视觉调高，向远方看去。树上的雪温柔地反射着寒冬下午的阳光，有蓝色，绿色，黄色——雪花将光线全数吸纳然后放大。

“雪不是白色的，”Jim发现自己的声音有些哑，于是清清嗓子，“它吸收物体的颜色，把它们藏到下面，但同时因为它是透明的，所以我可以看到……”他快速改口道，“我是说，你可以看到……”他再次闭上嘴巴，感觉像个傻瓜。

“很好，Jim，继续，我可以看到什么？”

Jim抬手抹了把眼睛，重新开始，“你可以看到不同的层次，因为颜色在雪的里面跳跃，看到了吗？但是如果你凑地太近，它会变成一团模糊的马赛克。”Jim不高兴地将视线从树上转移到空地，“让我们看地平线——当你看向远处的时候，你的眼睛想聚焦在某样东西上，想在远处找一个落脚的地方，但是……但是地平线没有尽头，你明白吗？你只能继续往远处看，焦点往前延伸，就像跳远，然后过了一会儿，你会感觉你飞起来了。你在雪地的上方，飞得越来越快，突然，你撞到了什么，可能是一棵树，一座山，一只鸟，于是，砰！——”

Jim露出一个微笑，他几乎忘了这种感觉。他有好一阵子没有在足够的时间或者空间里放开视觉的触角，“看到那只鸽子了吗？”

“没……我是说，对，看到了。”Blair用一种奇怪的声音回答。

“你跟着他。他在飞，你和他一起飞，站在他的翅膀上，好像搭便车，”Jim发出低低的笑声，忽而又觉得尴尬，“这是不是很傻？”

“怎么会，”Blair轻咳一声，“继，继续，Jim。”

Jim重新看向那只鸽子，“他下降，你也下降。忽然他快速地升高，这时你才意识到你可以看见他。然后他遇到一阵上升的热气流，空气变得很不一样，看起来更温暖。然后他又上升，上升，你也跟着他……”

“上升，”Blair接过话，声音不同寻常的嘶哑。

Jim闭上双眼，眼睑沉重而酸涩，“这行不通对吗？”

“什么？不！Jim，这很完美，这就是我想要的，”Blair急切地说，“别停，现在试试嗅觉，我们能闻到什么？”

Jim先猛嗅一下以畅通鼻腔，然后缓缓深吸了几口气，“雪。我喜欢雪的气味，很干净，像铁，不过还有其它东西，绿色的……是松树林。道格拉斯杉树的气味和苏格兰松树的不一样，它让我想起……”Jim忽然停住。

“想起什么？”

Jim睁开眼睛，“巴德的木屋，”他简短地说。“木屋四面都是道格拉斯杉树，他经常开玩笑说在那里一年四季都是圣诞节。我觉得没有什么比这更棒了，那是我最喜欢的地方。有一年夏天，我让他带我去那里待了整整一周，他跟我爸说教我打四分卫的秘诀，但其实我们几乎没有玩橄榄球，大多数时候，我们只是坐在那里，聊天——”

见鬼，我跟他说这些干什么？

（注：巴德，电视剧中Jim童年时的邻居、橄榄球教练，关心理解Jim。）

回到嗅觉，Jim又吸了口气，“我能闻到你。我喜欢你身上的味道，像肉桂。而且你的衬衫以前一定放在一个雪松木箱子里。”

“没错，”Blair轻声回答，“还有呢？”

“鹿的尿，”Jim微笑，“还有熊，Chief，不过是很久以前的。还有一只类似猫的东西，也许是短尾猫，或者美洲狮。”在所有的感官中，嗅觉带给他的麻烦最少，“大多数时候，各种气味混成一团，不过你还是能分清里面有各种不同的东西。”

“听觉。”沉默了一会儿，Blair出声提醒。

Jim闭上双眼，有什么冰凉的东西点在鼻尖，他睁开眼睛，刚好看到一片雪花落到睫毛上，“下雪了。”

“没错，不过别想回避。”

“好吧，好吧。”Jim又闭上眼睛，集中注意力到听觉上。又有几片雪花落到他身上，让他不禁想到，要是戴了帽子就好了。雪花落到身上的力道渐渐加重，忽然间，Jim听到成千上万片的雪花下落、冲击、碰撞的声音。

“雪落的声音非常小，但依然存在。很轻的噗噗声，一片接一片，快速，紧密，就像拍枕头……或者很多微型枕头，漫天遍地，它们一下一下敲击你的耳膜，落到你的皮肤上，一下就融化了。它们……”Jim的声音越来微弱，“我喜欢下雪的声音。”他忽然感到膝盖软弱无力，只能顺势跪倒在地，垂下脑袋。一股汹涌的感情忽然将他淹没。

膝盖下的雪冰凉凉的。

“Jim——”Blair的声音非常轻。Jim意识到，他是为了保护他的耳朵。

“太多了，”Jim也轻声说，“它们落在树枝上，发出的声音各不相同。有时积得太多，一小堆雪会从一根树枝崩散，落到另一根树枝上。还有，如果你仔细用力听的话，你还能听到雪花落到皮肤上的声音。但是你一定不能在城市里这么做，”Jim警告道，“只能在这里，在安全的地方。”

“我保证，Jim，我会小心的。”

Jim感到肩膀上轻轻挤压的力道，意识到不知道什么时候Blair移到他身后，紧紧挨着他，“它们落到你们身上了，你感觉到了吗？像一朵朵小火苗。”

“是的，Jim。”

Jim伸出舌尖品味空气，接住雪花，“它们尝起来像天空……大地和天空。”他的喉咙变得喑哑，几乎发不出声音。

身后的Blair忽然跪下，伸开一只手臂紧紧环住他的肩膀。

Jim倚在Blair怀中，“应该是我送你礼物的——”他哽咽道。

Blair几不可闻的声音紧紧贴着他的耳朵，“是的，我收到了，Jim，这是最好的礼物。”

天啊，是的，最好的礼物，Jim差点忘了。也许他从未真正接受自己的五感，直到Blair让他看到，听到，感觉到——这是Blair所想要的。为了他。为什么？这是一种什么样的不同寻常，疯狂的，完美的爱？

Jim的眼睛火热而肿胀，他摆摆脑袋。

“Jim，怎么了？”

“我——”Jim不得不清清嗓子，“现在我想要我的礼物。”

Blair轻轻笑了下，“你的礼物就在公寓——”

“不，它不在。”Jim打断Blair，然后转过头，让自己长久以来真正看着Blair，因为他有很长时间未曾这样做——害怕这样靠近，害怕看到那双眼睛。

疯狂的，完美的。Blair的眼睛睁得大大的，卷曲的头发散落在脸旁。Jim扯下手套，抬起一只手贴上Blair冰冷的脸颊。蓝色的眼睛睁得更大。

里面没有警戒，只有爱和无尽的理解。于是Jim倾身向前，拿到他的礼物——一个简洁的，温暖的吻。

当他退开，Sandburg的脸上满是不可思议的笑容。

“不可能。”

“我希望你的意思不是字面上的，Sandburg。”Jim没好气地说。

“我的意思是——天呐。”

“这还差不多，”Jim觉得嘴唇发麻，感觉奇异，“谢谢你给我的礼物。”

“你这个笨蛋，怪人。”

“带人到荒郊野外——唔！”

Blair的嘴唇攫住他的，这个吻不再柔软温情，而是狂热如火，足以融化落到两人身上的雪花。Jim的呼吸渐渐粗重，他不得不分开两人，虽然Blair发出不满的抗议。

“我的耳朵要冻僵了。”Jim无力地说。

Blair无奈而愤怒地咆哮一声，让Jim腹间一热。

“回家。”他说。这次，Sandburg的脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容。

“完美，快点起来！回家！”

Jim也笑了，他胸前的压力消散不见，空气舒畅清冽。他感到舒适而自由，就像他可以在全世界任何地方呼吸。

他想，这一定是Blair的礼物：

给他一整个世界。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 原文描写非常动人，温馨优美是原文的，词不达意是我的。
> 
> 如果你喜欢这个故事，这里还有两篇同一位原作者的两篇译文：  
> 铁血柔情：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11271393  
> 和Jim的蛋蛋的对话：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11449029
> 
> 作者太太arrow的主页，欢迎去逛逛，留下kudos：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow


End file.
